You Would Kill for This
by Amber Ashes
Summary: A devastating encounter leaves Edward Elric with no memory of his previous life. Angst, drama, and romance ensues! EdNoa and some EdWinry fluff [involves a character death!]
1. Depression

The beginnings of the dirty thirties hadn't been kind to Munich. Every store on the block had been closed, except for a few hotels and bars here and there. Everything seemed grimy. Children wandered around the streets aimlessly, digging through garbage cans for food, it was disgusting to watch. For such poverty to strike at even the most innocent.

There was no money, and even those that had it couldn't spend it. Which meant the person behind you at the soup kitchen could have been a wealthy businessman at one point.

Edward, Alphonse Elric, and Noa weren't any better off. Their only advantage being that they were used to these conditions, and they tried to help others in the same situation. Glacier-san could no longer give them sleeping quarters, as she was forced to move out onto the street after selling her flower shop. Noa spent a great deal of time talking with her, advising her on the ways of the streets. While Alphonse and Edward exchanged stories on the curb outside, Noa tried to fill the woman's head with useful tips. Where to sleep at night, what to eat, and how to keep warm… There was much to learn, and for most- it was important they be educated for what was to come.

It was about midday and Al sat with Noa outside the steps of a museum, silently spooning cold soup into their mouths. It didn't taste very good, but it was better then what they would get from the trash. After a moment of silence, they turned to watch Edward running towards them. Waving as he struggled to hold on to a newspaper, soup bowl, and loaf of bread. Mist rose from his open, smiling mouth it was so cold.

"I got the paper!" he exclaimed excitedly as he slowed to a stop in front of the two. Laying the bundle on Al's lap and turning to his own feeble meal. Noa took the bread and broke it into three pieces, saying nothing, her lips turned up slightly at the edges in a faint smile. Scanning the front page, Al grunted.

"I don't think things are going to improve anytime soon," he said with distaste, "We're going to have to find a place to stay before long, brother. We can't sleep outside when it's snowing."

Edward stared into at the broth of his soup, amber eyes clouded with thought, "We can't afford to stay anywhere. But we're the Elrics. We'll find a way to scrounge up some money."

Al laughed, "That's true, and I thinkI have a some ideas..."

* * *

The next few weeks were busy ones. Edward worked part-time as a newspaper carrier, but the three's main source of income came from street performances. Noa would dance and read fortunes, while Edward would show off his metal limbs. They learned quickly that people loved the strange and mysterious, and automail was pretty unusual sight in Munich at this time. It just wasn't normal to have a metal arm and leg. 

Stunts, such as jumping off buildings, drew in many bets from bystanders.

Ed would climb to the roof of a high building and Al would challenge others to bet money on whether he lived or not.

"Come on folks! Will Mr. Elric survive this terrible fall? Or will he plummet from the peak of the building to his death? Place your bets here!"

Al bellowed into the streets, his voice imitating that of a radio announcer as more and more astonished people came to watch." How long until he meets his end? Come on people! You have a chance to win some cash!"

Soon men were throwing coins into the hat Alphonse would pass around, while Noa pretended to grieve over her 'husbands' madness'.

Then Edward would fall backwards, spread-eagle, and twist in the air. Always landing on his feet softly, to the roaring applause of the crowd, while many men and women swore under their breath and stalked away.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Ed pushed open the door to the small hotel. His comrades following close behind. They were exhausted and grateful to spend the night off the street for once. They had checked in earlier that day, so they went straight into their rooms. Edward and Al collapsed into their beds and fell fast asleep within minutes, but Noa sat on the edge of her cot. Her eyes sharp and awake. There wasn't much chance of her sleeping tonight. Bittersweet guilt swam amongst her thoughts this night. 

_I betrayed him._ Her eyes burned with tears that would not come. _I sold him- his life- for my freedom. And yet, he welcomes me back with open arms. _

_Edward Elric. _One of the few people in her life to even consider taking her in. She owed him so much, and what did she owe her? Nothing. It was mere weeks that she had known this Edward... But in that time...

Hands clutched at the covers, as she attempted to grapple with the guilt she felt. It seemed wrong; she was the last person who should be around him. She had thrown his life away so that she could have a chance of living.

Noa rose slowly from the bed and walked over to the door, peering through the crack at Edward's door.

With a sigh, she pushed through and entered the man's room.

There he was, glowing in the moonlight upon the white linen.The fool hadn't even changed out of his clothes, or crawled under the blankets. Then again, niether had she. Except for the fact that he had just gone straight to sleep, exhausted from the long day. It wasn't like he had to worry about what she did.

"...Winry"

Noa flinched, taken aback. She had heard that name before...This Winry. Edward often called out to her in the night, and she wondered what this woman meant to him. His mouth turned in a smile, as if reminiscing of some past occasion. Noa felt a strange sense of- what was this- envy? Yes, she was jealous of this Winry, this woman she had never met. What sense was there in that? It was so unjustified!

She couldn't help it, she tried to resist the urge to pry. But her curiosity forced her hand to brush his forehead lightly, her troubled mind longing to dip into his conscience for a while. To see what he saw for a time. To _share._ As soon as her palm met with his skin, she was overwhelmed with visions and feelings. Noa took a deep breath, and allowed them to wash over her, enveloping her in dark wings...

_It was her, Winry, a blood red bandana keeping her long, honey locks back and out of her face as she worked. Noa felt feelings of affection that were not her own, and a warm sense of protection... until all thoughts were wiped clean and replaced with blinding, white hot pain. _Noa pulled back a little, not desiring to share in the agony. But once the pain subsided she dipped back in.

_The memories suddenly changed... From a sunlit workshop to a dark cellar. Animal carcasses hung from meathooks, drippingonto the stone floor. It was icy cold in this room, and she came to the conclusion they were in the backroom of a butcher shop._

_Sh__e felt fear, terrible fear. Not only for herself but for the girl chained up several feet away. Winry... once again. Noa saw what Edward had seen, a man with a terrible glint in his eyes. Longfingers at worksharpening a knife. He kepteyeing the girlin a manner that made Noa want to slap the man hard across his creepy face.Her fears collided to one conclusion- this man was a rapist... or worse. Her eyes shifted to the keen edge of theblade.A knife told a story in itself._

Biting her lip, the gypsy pushed out of Edward's dreams. He didn't even notice her attempting to catch her breath as he turned over, his shoulders shaking with the weight of nightmares. His face was a mask of dismay as he relived what Noa couldn't. Oh, how she longed to wake him, to allow him to escape, but... No.

No. This was the night she did what she should have done along time ago.The moment Edward returned from Shambala, why did she hesitate then? Was it his beautiful, forgiving smile? _Foolish girl, you owe him your life. Why take more? Why rob him of his adoration when he has given you plenty?_

_Thief._ So many people had called out to her in that manner, and she thought them to be wrong. But now...

"Farewell Edward Elric," she whispered. Placing an envelope beside his ear.

Tears welled up that she refused to shed, her throat tightening with the effort, and as she turned her back on him to walk away-she froze. Not believing what she heard.

"..Noa."

Was he calling her out in his sleep? Or was he aware of what he said? She didn't want to turn around and see. Instead she kept walking, almost passing through the doorway until his strained voice stopped her.

"..What is this?"

She half-turned, watching as he sat up and opened to letter. It was printed neatly upon the parchment that she was leaving- in the kindest way possible. It wasn't her right to stay, she was just a burden. She couldn't bear to be near him because of the weight of her guilt. She had resolved to leave...

Turning on her heel she flew through the door. Blocking out his tone of voice from her head, denying the fact that he would stop her if he could. All she could hear was her own ragged breaths and her footsteps hard on the stairs.

"Noa!"

_Don't turn around. Just run. Get away. He will suffer if you stay._

Panic rose up in her chest as she grabbed her coat and threw open the door, grateful for the cold night air rushing to meet her flushed face. With a small smile, Noa ran to meet the night. Sweet sorrow washing over her like a wave, she welcomed the feeling. It was familiar, to be alone.Without Edward or Alphonse to make her feel wanted. Though it made her want to cry for what she had lost.

* * *

_There he was, Alphonse. His chest stained with blood. Noa, who had been cradling his lifeless form in her lap, turned now to face Edward in wonder. Her voice caught in her throat, it was too much. _

"_Why? Why did you come back Ed…?" Noa spoke softly, her voice thick with disbelief._

The memory was still there, lingering in Edward's mind. To find that his friend had been shot dead and the only person he had now was a woman who had betrayed him. It felt as if _he_ was the one who was lying there, enveloped in a circle of his own blood. Then, for his brother to show up at the best of moments was a blessing. He felt so relieved then. Relieved to be home, or to at least have a home, but yet… He felt empty. As if he had left a piece of him back in the other world, and now- he could never go back.

But he had _forgiven_ Noa. It was not her fault, though she couldn't seem to shake the guilt. She didn't admit it, but he could tell she was wounded. The way her eyes were downcast, the way she spoke to him, it was all so cautious. As if she would break him if she said the wrong thing.

She cared. It was that one small sharp of hope that made him follow her as she ran off. Blinking in the lamplight as he barreled through the door out into the street.

"Noa!" he called, scanning the street. It was empty, though he could hear distant footsteps.

Every hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end as he heard a scream split the air. His face turned into a mask of fear as he made towards the noise.


	2. Blinded

**This chapter is very Noa/Ed. But just you wait Winry fans! I have some eye candy for you!****

* * *

**

Noa felt hands at her throat and she struggled to gasp out a scream before his grip completely closed her airway. What did this person want with her? Why were they doing this?

She felt his breath ragged in her ear, the smell of alchohol almost making her gag. The glint in his eyes reminded her of Edward's memories. Of that cold, dim, place where a very thin man sharpened a knife... She felt herself strapped to that chair again and squirmed to release herself from the memory.

Just as she saw the edges of her vision going dark, and she felt her heart slowly accepting her fate, an enraged cry broke the silence. She heard, and felt; two bodies collide and felt hands loosen from around her neck.

Adrenaline and fear coursed through her veins as she wringed out of the man's arms, pushing the drunk away from her and staggering to her feet. Flinging exhausted arms in front of her face, she caught herself against the alley wall.

Quick, painful breaths struggled to fill her lungs as her attacker fled; the man's nose was bleeding profusively from a well aimed punch.

But Edward refused to let him off so easily. His face still held a wild-eyed fury, so much so that it worried her.

With three very quick strides Edward had the man by the collar, Noa could feel her heart in her throat as she watched the silent exchange between the two. Golden eyes, livid in the moonlight, attacking a fearful, confused blue.

Without warning, Ed dropped him back to the ground.

"What do you want with her!" he roared, voice cracking. The man was now shrinking in fear at Edward's feet as he took a threatening step forward, his clenched fist raised threateningly.

Noa's arms snaked under and around his shoulders to restrain him, alarm rippled through her mind as she felt muscles tense up beneath his shirt. _What was wrong with him? Why was he like this all of a sudden?_ Noa tried to work out what was up, but her mind came up blank. Never had she seen him so furious, it frightened her. Edward was a very imposing figure even when he _wasn't_ angry!

Slowly, but surely, he lowered his guard. Clenched fists falling slack at his sides as he tried to calm down. Noa gripped his shoulders and turned him to face her. Soft eyes searching for even a drop of forgiveness.

But to her surprise, instead of smouldering rage, she saw dread in his eyes.

So much so that she felt her mind recoiling in shock.

Never had she seen him like this. This was not the Ed she knew. He had always been a strong, solid figure in her eyes. A man who had left everything behind him, a man who- even though he had such reason to- was never upset about anything.

But there was no mistake this time, and it made her heart lurch with regret-

He was afraid for _her._

"Ed..." she breathed, " ..I- I must go!" Noa tried to walk away, torn between her feelings, but was stopped by a cold hand on her shoulder. The icy sting of his metal palm sent a shiver down her spine.

"..._Why_?" he began softly, he lookedas if he was in pain "Why did you leave?"

She refused to make eye contact.

"Why did you come back!" Noa cried.

The cool grip on her shoulders shifted as Edward turned her to look into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. The fear was still there, but Noa felt herself drawn in. Her heart longed to stay there yet her conscience silently shrieked within the confines of her mind for her to run. Never had she been so timid, and unsure of what to do, so she surrendered for the moment, and listened to what he had to say.

"Because I forgive you..."

Had the moment lasted longer, her reaction would have been different. But as he stepped back, the sound could have not been more clear.

The click of a gun being cocked echoed down the alley and Ed whirled around at the noise, but it was too late to do anything.

A lone shot rang out, and Ed's eyes widened in horror. Noa made a strange noise and fell against Edwards' chest, she would have slid down his coat onto the ground had he not put an arm around her shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder.

Crimson leaked from a wound on her shoulder, and Noa bit her lip in an attempt to not cry, but the tears came anyway. How could someone take a shot in the shoulder and _not_ cry? The pain was almost unbearable.

"You _bastard_!" Ed screamed, he held Noa close with quaking hands. He was about to lower her to the ground and assault the man, but fate just wasn't on his side.

Another two shots, only this time his vision suddenly bloomed with light. White-hot pain racking his body, more then anything he had ever experiance before. It was as if Envy had stabbed him all over again, only this time through his skull as well as his midsection.

His face met hard concrete and his cheek met something warm and wet, possibly blood. He heard a sob, and then a heart-wrenching scream. It took a moment to realize it was his own agonized cry, and then-

All faded to black, as his senses were numbed... silenced.


	3. Saved

Noa heard retreating footsteps, but paid them no heed. Instead she bent over the broken body of her unconscious friend.

_Friend_... What a feeble word to explain who he was to her. He wasn't merely a friend. He was much more, though Edward had never realized it. Shaking hands turned him over onto his shoulder carefully. She could hardly move, her shirt and coat were soaked in blood from her injury and it felt as if millions of needles pierced her right side.

The gypsy bit back a sob and tried to help Ed, averting her eyes from his wounds. To her blood was filthy, unclean. She had been raised to think this way, but as she let her eyes wander over his chest, she knew it was a petty, pathetic fear. There were more important matters to attend to.

With a shaky breath she lowered her head until she held it above his mouth- ignoring the fact that his cheeks and forehead were damp withblood- and placed two fingers against his neck. She held her breath and listened, but what she heard and felt sent a shiver of panic through her.

His heart was beating much slower than normal, and his breathing was very shallow. She could hardly feel his breath against her cheek. Noa couldn't see where his chest wound was, but it couldn't have been more clear...

Ed was dying.

She needed to get help, for herself and for Ed.

Biting back acry of pain she hoisted him up so that his arm draped around her neck, his weight being supported solely by herself. He was like a ragdoll, and a very heavy one at that! Her legs shook as she rose to her feet, and as she took a step forward- she knew this was not going to be easy.

The tears came freely now, running unchecked down her face. The pain was almost unbearable for her, it felt like her shoulder was on fire. Nobody was here to see her cry, so what did it matter? She even wondered if there were any Gods looking down on this pitiful tradgedy, and whether they cared if either of them died.

Edward made a faint moaning sound, his pain starting to work its way into his unconscious brain. Noa felt his pain ripple through her own mind, his skin in contact with her own making for an unwelcome exchange of emotions. But she refused to block it out, she wanted to share this moment with him. To take away some of his burden.

As a faint light fell across Noa's face, she could not have felt more relieved. And the timing could have not been better, as her legs suddenly gave out at that precise moment, she fell to her knees and gritted her teeth as she rolled Ed down to lie on the icy cobblestones.

She could hardly raise her left arm to knock feebly at the door. Sounds swam in her ears, the clinking of glass and the muffled voices of men talking to one another- but as her knuckles grazed the wood in a series of sharp raps- everything went silent. Then she heard the sound of footsteps and the door opening, shedding a ray of candlelight across her damp face.

_"My God!"_ A woman gasped and threw the door open. Frantically calling to whoever was in the house to come over to her. It was hardly a moment before Noa felt herself being carried into the house. She couldn't help but slump against the chest of the person holding her. That was when she finally gave up trying to stay awake, and slipped off into a fevered sleep. Content in knowing that she had done all she could.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update, and thank you so much for the nice reviews everyone! **

**Read and review people! **


	4. Lost Home

It felt as if water was rushing over him, inky black water that choked the dying light. He heard nothing, he saw nothing; he just felt the darkness around him. Pressed against his skin as he sunk father away from the surface. If he opened his mouth to call out, the water rushed in- gagging him; rendering his voice useless. _Was this _..._hell? _He longed to know, because that was what it felt like. As far as he knew, he was a prisoner to the black depths of this sea. Doomed to sink farther and farther until he gave up hope that he would see the light again.

It was so quiet.

But he heard voices. Hundreds upon thousands whispering whenever he tried to listen. They laughed and cried, screamed and wept, whispered sweet nothings as he floated along.

It was eerily calming. So he listened intently.

_"Big brother_..._"_

...Alphonse? The name flew through his head like lightning. He knew that voice.

_"Please wake up soon_..._"_

_--_

Al rested his head against the edge of the bed, snoring softly beside the unconscious form of his brother. Sunlight filtered through the curtains and bathed Ed's face in a warm glow, though he did not wince at the light. Unlike his brother, who was snoring quite contentedly in the warmth, he did not react at all to what was going on around him. His face remained a peaceful expression and he lay almost soldier-like under the sheets. No movement to be seen with the exception of the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was in a stupor, one that should have gone away days ago when the medication wore off.

It was a blessing that Noa had fainted just at the right moment and place, otherwise they would have both been left to die on the streets. The owner had taken them in and gave them free board in the apartment above. At least until the doctor arrived and everything was dealt with- then they moved Ed back to the Inn where they had been staying before. Al, who had joined them the night after the incident, felt that the owner had been overly generous, and had insisted he pay for Noa and Ed's medical bills.

Ed had a lot of work done on him, a small operation to remove the bullet in his mid-section and stitches where it had clipped him on the head. His ability to heal like lightning astonished the doctor.

_' Lucky fellow, he broke two ribs and got shot through the middle- but it somehow managed to miss his lungs and kidney!'_

Al couldn't help but notice that the doctor bore a striking resemblance to Major Armstrong, and he kept expecting the man to burst out of his suit any second. This made for a rather awkward greeting at the door when he first saw him.

_' He's had a major concussion I'm guessing, that's why he won't wake up. It's cetainly not the medication if he hasn't woken by now_...'

Which was why Al was here now, trying to ease him out of his comatose state by talking to him. The doctor mentioned that sometimes people could hear you if you spoke to them, and that it helped them wake up. So he made a habit of talking to his brother as if he could hear him, it had occurred that he actually asked Ed a question once or twice- but he had only laughed at himself for it, swallowing his sadness like a vile drink.

Noa watched him, observing how he waved away the tears that threatened to come. Absorbing it, just as Ed had.

Even now she watched him, sitting in a chair that wasn't too far from the bed, looking on at the two brothers fast asleep. They looked so peaceful, just the two of them. Oblivious to the world as they basked in the morning sun and slept the day away.

_" _..._I **forgive** you_._"_

Had he really meant that? _Idiot! Of course he did! Did you not see the _look _in his eyes?_ He had risked himself for her, throwing himself at his enemy with no regard to his own safety- only with the thought of protecting her. But why? Why did he even bother to follow her in the first place?

Noa gazed dejectedly into her cup of tea and rubbed her bandaged shoulder, paying no heed to the rustle of blankets. _I guess Al woke up, finally._

Her downcast eyes didn't notice as Ed flinched, his golden eyes fluttering open and his breathing becoming quicker as panic set in.

" **Al**…?"

_Oh God, how to handle this? _...It was Ed's voice all right, hoarse from lack of use but still recognizable. Noa suddenly looked up, her face a mask of relief and anguish.

He was still lying there, he lacked the strength to sit up- but his eyes were wide open in confusion.

Setting the cup down with shaking hands, Noa forced herself to sit on the edge of the bed. Her weight on the mattress almost shook Al awake, but all he did was mumble and growl something under his breath.

"Welcome home Ed," she was starting to choke up, the muscle in her throat tightening, " nice to have you back." Her mouth widened in a weak smile.

Ed looked at her oddly, knitting his eyebrows in a confused expression. His eyes kept flipping from her to Al, a look of panic forming on his features.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Who... " He began.

A loud groan announced that Al had woken up, he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out- but this was cut short as his hazel eyes came into contact with Ed's. He froze, his arms still held above his head, before lunging at him with a delighted yell.

"Big brother! Big brother! You did it! You woke up!" he wrapped his arms around Ed in a great bear hug, involuntarily pulling him upright into a sitting position. This earned a yelp of protest from Ed. Lying around doing nothing for days on end didn't exactly do wonders for muscle tone, and it didn't help that he had just been under the knife less then a week ago.

"Yeah…" Ed mumbled, massaging his ribs and leaning against the headboard for support. He looked so _tired_ to Noa, even more then after his return from '_Shambala_'. The thoughtful, weary look returning to his face once again. She almost wanted him to go back to sleep, he looked so at peace then. Without a worry in the world.

Noa shifted her weight uncomfortably, not sure what to say now. She couldn't hug him like Alphonse; it was too brash for her standards. All she could do was sit there and look at him sadly, hoping he would say something to her.

As if her thoughts had been read, Edward turned his attention to her.

But the look on his face was not one of relief.

"Who are... Do I know you? You seem familiar," his question was genuine, though it struck Noa like a knife through the heart. What made it even worse was that there was no hint of a lie showing through his eyes or face. Not even a twitch of the mouth could say that he joking.

Noa was dumbfounded, her mouth opened in shock. Al was no better, though his face looked more horrified then stunned.

"You're kidding right?" Al struggled with his words; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Reaching out hesitantly, Noa took his hand- the real one- and closed her eyes. But no sooner had she touched his palm did she pull back in alarm.

"Al ...! He's- He doesn't remember a _thing_!"

-----------------------

**Aha! Another cliff-hanger! What will happen next?**

**REVIEW and give me some ideas, who knows? Maybe I'll use yours?**

w00t! 348 hits to this fic! (and only 7 reviews.. . )


	5. Mirrors

The moonlight cut through the blinds and illuminated the dark workshop, giving an odd look of life to the cold, motionless room. Milky white caressing the smooth metal of half-assembled engines and mechanical limbs. The angle of the glow on the armored appendages- legs, arms and fingers- made them look as if they had living flesh on them.

Screwdrivers, nuts and bolts, hammers, loose cords, all were strewn across the table helter skelter. In the sunlight, this room would look like any old mechanics shop- but at night it was like a whole different world.

In most mechanic shops, you would see the majority of the action in the daylight.

But at the Rockbell household- this wasn't so.

Winry sat hunched over in the corner, only the light of a candle illuminating the workbench where she was currently assembling what appeared to be an arm. She fiddled with a screwdriver for a moment, twisting it deftly as she tightened the last bolt into a forearm. Then she simply sat there, staring sadly at the grill she had just attached. _Just like Ed's arm_... She ran a gloved finger along the shoulder blades, momentarily lost in thought. It _was_ like Ed's arm, in fact, it was _exactly_ like his arm. Only it was better in many aspects.

It was lighter, yet durable enough so that whoever wore it could sling it around with no regard to the condition of the metal.

_And punch thing_…her mouth turned up at the edges in a sad smile. She didn't even know why she was doing this, maybe she still believed that Ed would someday return- and that he would need repairs. She really did miss having to fix whatever those two brought home to her. Twisted, fractured, punctured. Everything you could do to automail Ed had _somehow_ managed to do. But it wasn't just the metal that she loved fixing, oh no.

She loved their company, and like any mechanic would, she loved to fix the metal that made up Ed as a person. His _inner metal_. His conscience, soul, his feelings.

They always seemed to be more twisted and bent then his arm and leg could ever be.

She rubbed her temples with a groan, she was having difficulty staying awake, as well as trying to concentrate with the thin end of a screwdriver. And these memories of the Elrics just distracted her to no end.

_Slip!_

The end of the screwdriver suddenly skidded to the side, slicing the skin on her forearm horizontally- leaving a nasty looking cut behind.

She just stared at the wound for a second, too tired to make anything of it until the pain eventually hit her.

The now bloodied screwdriver fell to the floor with a clatter, smearing the floor slightly with crimson. She clutched at the wound with a grimace, swearing under her breath as it started to bleed even more.

'_I shouldn't work this late, I just end up hurting mysel_...!'

She gasped and let go of her arm, wrapping her arms around her stomach instead.

It was the strangest feeling; she felt pain slam into her head and chest like a knife. Pretty much knocking the wind out of her.

But it wasn't the kind of pain she was used to, it felt more like... She couldn't put it to words. Winry whimpered and shook in agony for what seemed like forever and then--

It stopped.

She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and felt her shoulders droop. Then after a shocked few seconds she put her hands to her face, trying to get a hold on her emotions.

"...Granny?" she whispered, her voice wavering.

It was very unlikely that the woman had heard her call, but the racket of a screwdriver falling onto the ground seemed to be reason enough for Pinako to get up. It didn't take long until Winry heard footsteps coming down the stairs- footsteps and grumbling.

Then, a very stout, gray-haired, old lady in a nightgown burst into the room. Equipped with heavy artillery- a broom.

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP YOU THIEF! OR SO HELP ME I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHI...!" she stopped, sweeped the room with her eyes and looked at the blonde girl blandly, "Oh, hello Winry."

Dropping the broom, she came over to her Grandaughter's and peered over her shoulder.

"What's the matter dear?" she asked, softening her voice. Winry was shaking all over, holding her arm and breathing in short gasps.

Pinako's eyes were immediately drawn to the cut, she shook her head and clucked her tongue.

"Such a careless girl! Come and wash it out in the sink, then we'll bandage you up."

Winry nodded and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. But her thoughts were muddled as she tried to grasp what she had just experianced.

She had _felt_ Ed's pain.

She could hear his cries in her head, as if he was calling to her from across an ocean. She wanted to tell Pinako about it, but... The old woman would never believe her. She swayed a little, catching herself against the mirror on the wall, when she pulled back she had left a bloody handprint.

_Damn it! Just forget it Winry, keep your mind on what you're doing. Wash out the cut, or it'll get infected. _

But before she could turn the tap on, she noticed something peculiar.

_The eyes staring back at her in the mirror were not blue._

Instead, in the glass, she saw Ed's face opposite to hers. He was looking down at his metal hand, twisting it around with such awe in his eyes. As if he had never seen it before.

"Edward..!"

* * *

"He must have lost a few brain cells then when he got clipped on the head," the doctor laughed nervously, attempting to be optimistic.

It wasn't working.

Despite the doctor assuring him that his brother was perfectly healthy, Al looked devastated where he sat, he merely nodded at everything the doctor said. Rarely bothering to even look up. Noa filled in for him in a sense by asking questions, and trying not to get too panicked about everything.

"Will he regain those memories?" she asked quietly.

The greying man sighed, setting down his glasses on the table. He knew this was bullet he couldn't dodge.

"That I cannot say. Sometimes the person will see something that triggers their memories, and even then it's only in bits and pieces. But the chances of that are slim. Most often they stay this way, and have to accept the fact that their past is - for the most part - lost to them."

Al flinched, but he didn't make eye contact with the doctor. He continued to glower darkly at his lap. Noa was surprised his pants didn't catch on fire.

"Do you think that.. Ed will regain-" she began.

"No. Judging by the seriousness of the injury I don't think so Miss Noa."

* * *

Alphonse and Noa pushed through the door to their apartment later that afternoon. Noa held a cake that she had bought on the way over, she figured that they needed something to lighten the mood, even if it was something as simple as chocolate icing.

The faint sqeaking of metal and leather told them that Ed was in the next room over, it didn't take long for him to come rolling into the room. He sat in a wheel chair, slumped over a little because of lack of strength.

"Oh, you're back!" he sounded so cheerful, albeit weary.

Noa smiled warmly, glad to see that he was sitting more upright.

_Meowr!_

Alphonse whirled around at the sound, his dark visage suddenly enlightened when he spotted a cat sauntering down the hallway after Ed.

"What the.. Ed! Since when did _you_ rescue cats?"

Ed reached down lazily as the white she-cat nuzzled his automail hand affectionately.

"She was yowling outside the door, so I let her in. What's so odd about that?" his golden eyes were bright with amusement.

"But- but you don't like cats! You always told me to go put them back where I fou--!" Al halted mid-speech, as it dawned on him, "oh yeah.. You don't remember that do you?"

Noa, formerly unwrapping the cake, decided to intervene. Though she couldn't exactly mask her own sadness from her voice.

"What did you name her Ed?"

He smiled as the feline jumped up to his lap and started licking his face.

"Why, Winry of course!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I?**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favourites, and alerts! You're so nice. I never thought this story would actually be favourited!**

**Anyway R & R! Tell me what you want to happen next!**


	6. Through the glass

Silence would have gladly greeted his words had Noa not just dropped the plate she was holding. It fell to the counter with a loud clatter yet she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were still fixed on Ed, swimming with mixed emotions. You could almost _see_ her hold on her feelings cracking under the pressure.

Alphonse looked very much the same, but his face wore more of a pleasantly surprised expression. Though there was no mistaking the numbed shock in his face.

Winry, the cat, pressed her face against Ed's chest, oblivious to anything but him.

The falling plate alarmed Ed more then anything, his shoulders stiffened at the sound. His mouth opened as if to say something, but the looks he received from the two opposite him were enough to choke the words in his throat.

Noa bit her lip and strode past him. Then she disappeared with a whirl of her dress through the door. Was it just him or did he faintly hear her crying?

Ed made to stop her, but Al held up his hand, "Let her go."

"Why?" Ed asked, he sounded hurt, and panicked.

Al didn't answer.

"WHY?"

Silence.

"What did I do to her?"

"Nothing," he sounded annoyed.

"Then why--"

"I **don't know** brother! I can't say."

Silence once again. Ed's eyes were wide as he tried desperately to grasp the situation.

"Why did you name the cat Winry?" Al said at long last.

"I..." Ed began, then he suddenly looked a little... wary?

"What?"

His face hardened, "Let me show you" he wheeled himself around and started heading for the bathroom.

Al didn't know what to think, he didn't _want_ to think. He simply decided to follow, and ask questions later.

"See?" Ed sat back in his wheelchair and looked up at his brother apprehensively.

Al drew in a strained breath, trying not to gasp.

He hadn't expected **this**.

A complex alchemy circle was drawn on the full-length mirror with soap, but the outside was circled with reddish brown streaks.

_Blood._

Ed looked kind of weirded out himself.

"I could remember a symbol –_ that _symbol - for a moment, so I drew it out. Then... The blood appeared." He pointed to the array, trying to keep his voice steady…

On the glass were bloody handprints, and some messy letters.

Al took a step closer, and then he sort of gasped, his knees felt incredibly weak.

He could barely read the letters, yet he could discern what was written there.

**EDWARD IT'S ME! **

" I could hear her crying from beyond the mirror, I felt like I had heard it before... the sound," Ed whispered. His voice was hoarse.

**WINRY**

"...Winry." Ed breathed, and he... smiled?

* * *

It was him. Edward. Staring back at her through the glass, his head surrounded by a complex array of creamy lines. His gaze shifted to the mirror suddenly, and Winry thought he was looking at her for a moment but - no - he was merely examining his reflection. _He doesn't see me, _she thought. 

Ed grinned at the mirror as he ran a metal hand through his hair.

Then suddenly he turned, his unsteady hands reached for the wheels of what looked like-- a wheelchair?

But she hardly had time to think about it before she saw him head for the door.

_He was **leaving!**_

"Ed!" she sobbed, clawing at the glass. **_I_**_ can see him, so why can't I just reach out and touch him?_ "NO! Don't go!"

Before her muddled brain could protest, she pressed her hand to her wound, squeezed it with a wince, and slapped her hand against the glass.

_Those two always used blood for their experiments. Maybe this time it will work..._

Her hand moved quickly, running along the outer circle of the array until she had completely outlined it.

Then she scrawled some letters above it, hoping it got through to him.

It was as if a floodgate opened.

Sound flew between the barriers as if a soundproof door had been blown away. Winry could have cried when she heard his breathing. Bless his lungs; never had she wanted to hear that sound so much.

Though his eyes didn't meet hers directly, she could tell he heard her. He froze and turned slowly, his eyes looked wary and hunted.

_He's scared,_ she thought. _Does he know it's me?_

Golden eyes flitted to the top right corner of the mirror. He gaped at the letters for a moment, his lips were opening and closing like a fish. Though he was really trying to form words.

"Who's there..?"

"Ed!" Winry cried, ignoring the sound of footsteps coming ever closer from down the hall.

He flinched, the mirror had just screamed at him.

But curiosity drew him closer. Close enough that his hand could caress the glass. Strangely, he pulled his fingers back as if the surface were a stovetop.

Then he surprised her.

He grabbed a nearby shaving blade from the sink and stared at it with a determination that chilled her. Winry bit her lip, not knowing what he was about to do.

With a deft movement of his metal hand, he slit a small wound across his finger, blood instantly began to rise above the cut, and pressed it to the mirror. The soap-lines flared to life and started to glow with a roaring blue light.

Winry threw up her hands to cover her eyes and stepped back, but when the glow faded she held still. She was afraid to move, afraid that she would be disappointed like every other time.

How many times had she woken up, thinking she would see their faces again, only to find that they had already left. No note. No phone number. Nothing.

But she wouldn't let herself be discouraged then, she would continue to wait for them. Expecting the Elrics to show up at the door any day.

But after she saw Ed leave that day, dissapearing over the horizon to the other side of the gate, she still waited. Though it was obvious he would never return.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, and the Elrics still didn't come home.

She had lost them.

Winry pressed her hands to her face and sobbed. She felt sick and tired, and so horribly alone. She had grafted a part of herself onto him back then, not just metal.. When he disappeared- a part of her had vanished as well.

"...?"

She felt hands on her shoulders. A warm one and a very heavy, cold one.

Lowering her arms and easing herself out of the protective stance, she peered through her bangs, her blue eyes wide with wonder.

Golden eyes stared back, framed by dark lashes and a mop of hair that was all-too familiar.

She gasped as his warm body pressed against her as he slumped in her arms.

Winry didn't really know how to react to this. She couldn't decide which was more strange, the fact that Ed was back or the fact that he was sort of hugging her.

He gasped weakly, "I can't stand. Sorry."

_That would explain it._

Winry sunk to her knees slowly to let him sit down. She had to literally bite her cheek to stop herself from making a scene. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was too good to be true.

_Well, first things first_...

She swept him up in a warm embrace, pressing her wet cheek to his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. Ed heard her saying something but it was muffled by his shirt and her cracked voice.

Ed let out a sigh through his nose stiffly,

"It's ...nice to meet you too.." he said slowly, quite taken aback. Suddenly his expression lightend, as he looked her over, "Hey...you're _...Winry!"_

He sounded as if he had just figured out some fantastic math equation.

"You're that girl in my dreams!"

Well, how does one respond to that?

Something like this:

"Wha.. What are you talking about?"

He looked so calm it was kind of chilling, with his legs crossed and his face a mask of innocence.

"Are- are we _married_?"

Winry shook her head slowly, horror starting to creep up on her.

"Okay then... Do we have kids?"

"No... Ed, why are you saying this? "

"Are we lovers?" he raised a brow curiously.

She slowly rose to her feet, backing off a few steps until she reached the wall.

Her voice was forced, "_Who are you? _Why are you talking like this?"

"I'm Edward Elric, or at least... that's what Al said," he stared down at his hands, " I'm... so sorry Winry. But ..."

She held her breath.

"...I don't remember who you are or how I met you."

Blonde hair swept over her eyes as she sunk down to the floor again, "...Ed... How did this happen?"

Edward opened his mouth as if to say something, but the array behind him suddenly flared a sinister purple. Little dark, clawed hands surged forth from the (now black) gaping hole. They chattered and squeaked and called to him, caressing his neck and shoulders softly before grabbing hold of him.

"I'd tell you, but it's a bit difficult right now," he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I have to go, _they're_ telling me to."

Winry gasped and reached for his hand, but he caught her wrist first and held her cheek in his metal hand. The look in his eyes almost made her want to cry

"...Goodbye Winry..." He caressed her lips with his thumb and smiled, his face alight with adoration. Something she had rarely seen coming from Ed's face.

The light flared once, blinding Winry, and then it faded away. Leaving nothing but a very messed up mirror and a blood-smeared floor.

Just like that, he was gone.

As if things couldn't get any worse Aunt Pinako walked in the room just at this moment. She raised an eyebrow and blew a puff of smoke into the room.

"Okay, I'm just not going to ask. You sure you're alright?"

Winry nodded silently.

"I'll trust your judgement on that. There's some rags and soap under the sink. Now I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

She turned heel and went back upstairs, leaving Winry alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**EdWin fluffiness. Sorry if your more of a EdNoa fluff-fan, but have hope! It's coming! **

This is like, the second longest chapter I've written yet dies

**Once again thank you everyone for reviewing! **

**R&R! **


	7. Rain

"Who was Winry?" his voice sounded sort of hollow, as if his mind was elsewhere.

Alphonse took a hesitant step forward and ran his hand over the array; he smudged some of the soap with a shaking hand and looked at it on his finger. Then he stepped back- more like a _jump_ then a step actually- and stared in shock as the blood started to fade away. Almost as if it had never been there in the first place.

Ed pointed to the mirror and stated almost childishly, "That was _weird_."

Al ignored him - _that was nothing compared to some other stunts you've done -_ and decided to clean the glass off with a towel while he answered his brother's first question. _Who was Winry? Well_..._ Where to start._

"You, Winry, and I were childhood friends. Since we could walk," there was a heavy sadness to his voice; "she made your arm and your leg - its called automail - especially for you. When you... um, got into an accident and lost your limbs." He attempted to dodge a bullet there, but Ed picked up on the tone.

"_Accident_ huh?

"Yes. An accident." he flashed him a '_don't go there_' look of warning," anyway, we were like a family. After Mother died Auntie Pinako took us in. Winry was pretty much the equivalent to our sister."

Ed looked distant again, "I... can remember that. Sort of. Um... our house was on a hill. With fields of green grass. Right?"

Al nodded, his face brightening a little as he tossed the towel into the sink, "So you haven't forgotten everything."

"I guess not," he smiled at his brother and rolled out of the bathroom after him. Winry the cat mewled a greeting when they returned to the kitchen, she rubbed against Al this time, purring deep in her throat.

"You'll need a new name then, Ma'am," Ed tipped his head to the side, "Any ideas Al? Noa?"

His voice instantly died away._ Oh yeah_, he slapped himself mentally and couldn't help but feel terrible, _Noa wasn't here_.

* * *

_He loves her _

_He **loves** her _

_But not me _

_He remembers her_

_But not me_

_He's forgotten me_

_He doesn't remember that he saved me_

_He doesn't remember the gunfire or the blood_

_The tears and the pain_

_I robbed him of it all_

_I'm a **thief**_

Noa sat on a curb outside a bakery. It was raining in buckets and she was already soaked to the skin, but there was no point in going inside. Nobody trusted her in a store for more then fifteen minutes anyway, after that they would shoo her out, thinking that the '_gypsy thief' _was going to steal their wares.

It wasn't the same.

People trusted her when she was with Ed or Alphonse or -- she paused in silent reverence to the deceased - or ...Heiderich. _Bless his heart_, she thought sadly. _He died with a smile on his face._

He was lost to her, and now Ed was - for the most part - gone.

_Sure_, Ed would become her friend again. His friendly, accepting personality was burned into his blood. But would he remember?

_Yeah._

_When pigs fly._

She tucked her knees to her chest and tried to hold her jaw still as her teeth started to chatter.

How long was she going to sit here? It didn't make any sense to her why she had left the apartment like she did, but then again... it didn't really make sense to stay either. _Stupid girl, always getting into more trouble then she can handle_. Noa hardly noticed the fast approaching footsteps echoing down the street as she muffled a cough.

"_Guten tag _Miss," a man, older then herself, smiled down at her, his penetrating gaze startled her - blue, but not the common blue that was common in Germany. More of a deep, dark blue. Full of depth, like the ocean.

"It's not healthy to be sitting out in the rain. You'll catch cold. Are... are you all right? "

She fumbled over her words, "I ... needed to think."

"Hmm? What about?" he sat down on the pavement beside her and put his head on his knee, looking intrigued. His face lit up for a second in shock, "Oh! _Es tut mir leid!_ I forgot to introduce myself!"

He stuck out his gloved hand and smiled warmly. Noa took it and nodded, the corners of her mouth turning up for the first time in a long while.

"So impolite! You must forgive me," he seemed to really be beating himself up about this. It was adorable.

"I'm Roy, a pleasure to meet you."

"...!"

Noa suddenly froze; she knew that name- that voice.

"Colonel..._Mustang_?" she hissed.

"Colonel?!" he laughed, "Not quite! And I'm not a Mustang I'm afraid, 'never heard of anyone by that surname, odd. Is it American?"

She shrugged, letting silence sweep over them. Ironic, this man was like an identical copy of Mustang. Except much younger, and without his military prestige. Ed hadn't mentioned the man to her, but enough of his memories had passed through her head for her to realize that _this_ man was definitely him. A concept that she found chilling.

_I'm sitting next to alter-Roy? So he's like _..._ Heiderich?_

"Would you like to come inside?" he leaned forward to catch her eye, his expression seemed unsure.

Noa stood up and brushed her skirt off before straightening up; she extended a hand to Roy with a small smile and helped him to his feet.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Ed sat in his wheel chair outside the inn. Sheltered beneath the canvas overhang that sheltered the door. It was still raining like crazy, but he was protected from the worst of it. 

The white cat was curled up against his chest, snoring. Al had tied a red ribbon around her neck; with a little bell he had found somewhere. Al named her Lily, saying that it was the name of a very pretty flower that didn't grow here in the winter.

Her warm fur was making him sleepy, and Edward felt knew that he would have dozed off if his mind weren't so thoughtful.

Images of bloody mirrors and of Winry crying at him through the glass... Those were images he would not soon forget. It was all so confusing; alchemy was a new thing to him. Al had tried to explain, but it just made him miserable. Then there was Noa, Ed hadn't seen her since lunch and he felt terrible about it. That was why he was here, waiting for her to return. He felt as if something bad was going to happen to her, weird. He had absolutely no idea why he felt that way. Maybe it had something to do with his lost memories?

Ah well, no use worrying about what he had lost.

But it still didn't ease his fears any. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised and he felt his automail hand twitching. A nervous habit.

She was afraid of something; he could see it in her eyes.

But... _Was this all because of Winry? She seemed surprised when her name came up. Why? Why did Noa seem so unnerved about her? _

The door behind Ed opened up a crack as the landlord peered out at him through his circular glasses.

"Mr. Elric sir, are you sure you are not too cold out there? I would have no trouble in moving you inside the lobby."

"I'm quite alright; this cat is as good as any blanket. Thank you anyway though."

"Good to hear sir. I'll just be inside if you need anything!" he grinned before disappearing inside.

Ed laughed quietly, he liked the landlord because was so friendly. He had taken to the Elrics immediately, and he adored Noa. They were like family; they had been in his inn for so long. Then again, they were the some of the few that could afford an apartment such as this one!

Ed's gaze was directed across the street as the cat's ears perked up. Lily cracked open a green eye as the two of them watched a couple- a man and a woman - stop in the middle of the street. The man bowed slightly and smiled before turning heel and walking in the opposite direction. The woman started to walk towards the door to the inn.

He was about to smile kindly as she passed, but his mouth morphed into a gape instead.

"Noa?!" he gasped aloud.

She whirled around, as if she hadn't seen him there before.

They both stood there for a long moment, struggling with words. Edward was beaming with relief, but Noa sure wasn't.

Slowly, he felt his smile grow sour as he felt that something was wrong.

He had experienced enough of her unusual behavior to know what was about to happen next.

Sure enough, she choked back a sob and glared at the ground. Hiding her face from him before pushing her way past forcefully.

"Wait Noa! Let's talk!" He struggled to maneuver the wheelchair in a circle before the door closed and narrowly managed to slip through. Lily leapt off his lap with a yowl and disappeared under a sofa in the lobby.

He heard Noa running up the stairs.

The lobby was empty, with the exception of a terrified cat; the landlord was obviously in the back room with the door closed. _Great_, Ed groaned inwardly,_ nobody to help me up the stairs!_

But he couldn't just let her run off like this, he needed to talk to her. She knew something that he didn't and it was... Something was definitely wrong, and she needed to tell him about it.

He didn't really know what came over him next.

With a newfound well of strength, Ed lurched to his feet out of the chair, quaking and shivering as his muscles spasmed, threatening to give out underneath him. He felt a lifeless chill creeping up his right leg as he tried to manage the stairs.

_One step, two, three_... _DAMN!!!_

His muscles couldn't take any more. With a yelp Ed fell to his knees, feeling weak and pathetic as he watched Noa moving away from him. She was oblivious to what was going on behind her.

With his last refuges of energy, Ed resolved to make a desperate lunge for Noa's skirt.

But the fabric evaded his fingers and he tasted blood as he clipped his chin on the steps. He could barely see her disappearing around the corner as the staircase turned sharply to the right.

Ed had no choice but to pull his legs up and collapse on the landing, his metal arm flopping against the wall with a dull clunk. His entire body shook as if he was having a minor seizure and he sounded like an old man as he struggled for air.

This wasn't going to be easy, he realized. His legs were practically useless, and they were _heavy_ as hell. As far as he knew, he was stuck here until someone heard him.

"Please... Come back..." he breathed, trying not to breath in the grit as his face was pressed to the dusty floorboards.

"Nnng!" His shoulders shuddered as he tried to push himself up, but he was only half successful. Having to slump against the wall for support.

_Oh no, no, no, no_...

Oh yes. He felt it.

A warm, pooling sensation to the right of his stomach.

_God no_...

He was bleeding again- his wound had opened up. The stitches had been ripped out when he moved too fast.

Ed felt his chest tighten as panic set in, adrenaline coursing through his veins like fire. To make things worse, he was having trouble breathing again. _Grreaaat_...

"...Noa? Are you there? NOA?!" He cried out weakly.

He felt himself sliding down the wall back to the floor and felt a hollow, sinking feeling in his gut. There would be no savior for him here, no military or medics. No friends with keen ears. _Just a cat, a woman who hates me, and a landlord who can't hear me_...

Then... _Why do I hear footsteps?_

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! -dodges brick-**

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I hope you like this chapter, it was really hard to write due to a serious case of writers block.**

**Please R&R! ****Tell me where you want the plot to go**


	8. Shattered

Noa crumpled against the wall, feeling incredibly hollow. What had she just done? Running from someone in a _wheelchair_?

Her conscience was pleading for her to go back to him. To apologize and explain everything he had missed. _Then_ she might be forgiven once again. Just maybe.

But he wasn't the same man who had looked at her in that alley with a burning intensity. That Edward Elric was lost to her, and now she had to deal with this _new_ person. This naive soul living within_ his_ body.

_Come on Noa_. _You can do this_.

She brushed back her hair from her eyes and sighed. _No running, not this time_.

After smoothing out her skirts and doing some self-preparation to ease her nerves, she started down the hallway. It was like walking through deep water; only it was hesitation that was holding her back rather then the current.

She couldn't help but shiver at the growing apprehension that was creeping up on her. But she had made a commitment, and she was going to see this through.

Noa rounded the corner to the stairs casually, not really expecting anything out of place. She thought Ed to be in the hallway, sitting in his chair wondering why on earth she was being so strange.

--The bloody form at the bottom of the stairs certainly said otherwise.

Her entire body felt limp, every nerve in her body felt a sudden wave of grief and disbelief.

"No... No!" _Tell me this isn't happening! Please! _

She stumbled down the stares numbly, her hands loosely supporting her against the wall. He was just lying there quietly, as if he had gone to sleep. A peaceful expression painting his face.

But he wasn't moving. Not even his chest.

"Ed? Please, say something!" she whispered hoarsely, "Ed? Come on, no games!"

She shook his shoulder gently.

No movement.

She shook him harder, watching his limp form roll onto his back. A cry of shock shattered the tense silence and she inched back in panic.

Edging forward with caution she brushed away the hair stuck to his face. Then she tilted his head back and planted her mouth on his cold lips. She breathed for him, filling his lungs and pumping it out with forceful shoves to his chest. Several sets later, Noa was sitting back on her heels watching for any sign of movement. She kept shaking him, nudging his arm.

_See? He's alive_._ He's moving_._ I'm telling you, he's real, he's flesh and bone, he's alive_._ He can breathe, it's just really hard to see his sides moving_._ That's all_.

"No. Nooooooo. Wake up."

Noa, he's not waking up.

A groan of despair left her throat, her knees giving way beneath her as she hit the ground hard, jarring her mind, but she didn't care. The world was blended for a few seconds, grays and whites mashing together, the sun searing through her closed eyes.

_I don't care, though. I want to die. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being driven to the edge, made fun of, played with, tormented, stolen, broken…_

Quivering hands cradled his head in her lap and she pressed his cold, metal hand to her face. Loose sobs shook her as she sat there for what seemed an age.

Just... sitting. Alone. As rain pounded the glass window above her.

Nobody was here. Just the landlord, who was probably hammered in the backroom somewhere. _Just me and Ed_...

Noa looked very calm all of a sudden, her eyes clouded over with reflection.

Then she began to speak to him, painting a picture of his life as she saw it through his eyes. She told him of her betrayal, explaining what had happened and why. How Alfons had died saving him; how he had ventured across the gate. Everything she could say, she did. She ranted and raved until her throat was hoarse. As if Edward were listening intently and could hear her. It was like throwing up, in a sense. She felt terrible, but afterwards she felt much more healthy.

The window above her flew open with a crash as the latch was rattled loose; rain started to come inside, chilling Noa to the bone.

"See Ed? Even the heavens weep for you." she smiled sadly and kissed him tenderly on the lips, lost in the moment.

* * *

**:D A bit of a climax here! And _another_ cliffhanger**

Hope you enjoyed the story so far! R&R


	9. A price

**And if you're wondering whether or not Ed actually died in the last chapter, the answer is: ****Yep. He wasn't breathing.**

**(and Noa didn't exactly have a defilbulator on her) **

**But that doesn't mean he isn't coming back now does it? ****Ohnoes! I've said too much! **

**-flees-**

* * *

Snow whipped across the once green hills of Risembool, a low-pitched howl shrieking through the gray clouds. Winry shivered at the sound, wishing she could return to the living room and just sit by the fire. The blonde moved around the empty house quietly, it was noisy outside yet a muted hush had taken hold of the dark rooms she now tiptoed through. Normally you wouldn't sneak around your own house, but Winry felt the need to do so. 

She could have sworn she had heard someone walking past her room last night; the dull thud of steel on wood was eerily familiar as the stranger paced the halls. And that stunt Ed had pulled with the mirror... That was too weird to be a coincidence. If that wasn't enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end, then check _this _out.

She was hearing _voices_.

_"Hahaha! Winry! Come play with us..!" _Alphonses' voice echoed and faded through the house, she felt the floorboards shudder beneath her feet. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was scared- this didn't make any sense. Why was it all coming back to her _now_?

_"Oh come on! Don't cry Winry! You're tougher then that!"_ She whirled around with a muffled scream, tears tracing her cheeks. There he was - Ed- staring at her through the mirror.

But once she blinked, he was gone.

_Gone_...

They were all gone. Ed, Al, Izumi, Mom and Dad.

So why was this happening? Why was she trapped in this paradox?

_"Hey_... _Winry? You alright?"_

A silvery ghost image of Ed was standing in the hallway, dressed in his red coat; his head was tipped to the side in query. She took two hesitant steps towards him, and then broke into a run. Stumbling blindly down the hall into-

Nothing.

Air.

Winry looked around tearfully - watching the wisps of smoke evaporate into thin air - and fell to her knees. She turned her head to the side wearily and watched as ghostlike images of her childhood friends dart around the house.

_"Put that down Al! You know Auntie will get mad!"_

_"Come play with me Winry!"_

_"Five, four_..._ three, two, one. Ha, ready or not! Here I come!" _

_"I'm not ready, moron! Start again!"_

"NOA?!"

She nearly fell over as the voice shook the halls. This was too much- she had reached her limit.

"Leave me _alone_!" she sobbed weakly.

The airy hiss of a gasp ruffled her hair, "..._Winry_?"

"Go away! LEAVE!"

* * *

Golden eyes flew open with a gasp. Blistering radiance blinding his eyes. He shielded his face with his arm as he sat up, funny; he found it incredibly easy to do so. 

A thought crossed his mind that made him laugh nervously- he doubted it would work. But he tried it regardless. Ed kicked out a leg and watched as it obeyed; no pain, no ache. He was perfectly healthy. _Whoa_...

"What the..? Hello?"

He glanced around in confusion- but froze. To his horror he found that he wasn't exactly back 'home' at the inn on the stairs. He was... well. Where was _here _anyway? The earth before, behind, below, above, and around him wasn't really earth at all. There was just _white _stretching from invisible horizon to horizon. There were no walls, no sky. Now that he actually thought about it- he didn't feel any _ground_ beneath him.

But there was a door.

Black, ominous, kind of floating, and sticking out like a sore thumb in this abyss of 'white-ness'. It was closed, apparently locked. So no chance of getting out _that _way.

His gaze swept behind him.

Another door, exactly the same as its brother. _Well that's kind of freaky_.

"Noa?!" He called out, hearing his own voice echo and bounce back at him. Either he was hallucinating, or he just heard some giggles and a scream coming from behind the doors. That was about an 11 on a 'creep scale' of 1-10. "...Winry?" He felt like a fool for saying it. He seriously doubted that _anyone_ was here, but it was worth a shot.

_"LEAVE!"_ The sound rattled his teeth it was so loud. Though it was strangely familiar, as if he had heard it before.

_Creeeaaaak_...

Edward spun, his eyes wide with horror as the door opened a crack and then... it shut again. _As if it were taunting me_. He stood shakily and stepped towards the door, to say he was 'hesitant' would be an understatement.

His hand brushed the metal carefully, and when his fingers finally made contact- the door shivered. Some crazed notion in his mind thought it to be smart to _knock _on the door. So he did, the dull thunk of his automail echoing out into the void.

Silence.

But then the door clicked- suddenly flinging its heavy doors open. A headache struck him almost instantly.

Pain bloomed like a hot flame in the base his skull, it felt as if his spine had snapped in two. The breath was knocked out of his chest as a million images flashed through his head: sound clips, snippets of smells, emotions churning within his chest that were alien to him. If his body could respond, he would have screamed in agony. His brain felt like it was going to explode, yet...

...He felt as if the hollow space in his head was returning to him.

He could _remember everything _again.

The light dimmed back to a dull glow and Ed felt overcome with emotion. A sudden weakness brought him to his knees and he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. A tear traced his cheek bone.

"Thank you... so much." he whispered, but there was fear in his words. "So...? What's the price?"

The door in front of him shut with a bang, while a low rumble told him that the door behind him was opening. The souls inside whispered to him, their black hands reaching out to him longingly.

_Come with us Edward_... _Your Mother is waiting_.

"I- I don't want to."

_"Big brother!"_ Nina's voice called out to him. You could almost see his shoulders stiffen as he turned to look.

_"I knew you'd come for me! Let's play!"_

* * *

Curled up on the floor in fetal position, Winry felt so incredibly alone. It was cold in the house, since she was too frightened to go stoke the furnace in the basment, and Granny was out on business. Den was at the neighbors until granny came back. 

Nobody was here. Just her and these 'visions' or whatever they were.

_Wait_... Then why didn't she hear anything now? The blonde cupped her mouth and listened, trying hard not to make a noise out of panic. She sat up warily and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Though the glint of metal in the moonlight was unmistakable. Her blue eyes watched as he started to walk towards her, his face alight with a smile.

"..Edward?" she breathed, shaking her head in denial.

* * *

**Please review, it's what makes me want to write more! **

**And thank you everyone for such nice reviews and for adding the story to your alert/favourite list. **


	10. Reality

**A/N:** Chapter TEN?! Holy cow, will it ever end?

* * *

Chapter Ten:

**Reality**

The roar of rain hitting the pavement slowly melted away as Al came inside. A bag of groceries clutched in one hand- a hot mug of soup in the other. As odd as it sounded, the soup kitchen was one of his favourite places. When he had tried to tell this to Ed he explained that it was _'because of the crowd'_. The eldest raised an eyebrow at that one and continued on with his breakfast; not bothering to think about it any further. But it was only a matter of time until he actually understood exactly _why_ Al liked crowds.

It was only now- after so many years of being numb- that he was able to touch an object and _feel_ it. Often when Ed handed Al the newspaper or asked for him to pass the salt, the boy would pause and stroke the object curiously. There was also an incident with the stove, but there's no need to explain the event in detail. You can probably imagine what happened.

Alphonse stood still on the threshold for a moment, looking for some sign of life. The lights were on only at the front desk, but the chair behind it was empty.

His wandering gaze lingered on the abandoned wheelchair at the foot of the stairs.

"_Herr Hauswirt_?" the boy called to the empty foyer, hoping for some kind of answer. The soft hiss of someone drawing in a startled breath weaved through the dead air from upstairs. Al moved towards the sound with his brows raised innocently.

As he turned the corner, he was suddenly embraced by a woman. It was Noa. _Holy hell I'm being hugged by Noa?!_ His wandering mind was cut off by her cupping his face in her hands.

"Oh Alphonse!" she cried, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, he-- I couldn't!" Her speech was in bits and pieces, broken up by frenzied breaths. Had Al been thinking clearly and not been shocked by Noa's disheveled appearance- maybe he would have handed her the paper bag he was carrying.

Her hands were slightly wet, and it was only when she drew back that he realized that it was blood.

"Edward... your brother. He's... he's uh... _dead_." She said this bluntly; to the point. There really was no need to beat around the bush. Though you could tell that it was incredibly hard for her to do so.

Alphonse's shoulders shook, the weight of her statement not entirely reaching home. It was too bizarre, it couldn't happen! Not in a million years!

It took him a second to realize that he was actually _laughing_ at her. A cracked, nervous giggle.

"Don't joke around Noa, come on."

The cold, bitter stare she gave him next was truly the stuff of nightmares, and he instantly knew then that she wasn't kidding. It was as if his own heart had frozen in his chest, becoming nothing but a dead weight pressed to his lungs. She moved aside to the wall, revealing the macabre scene behind her to the young teen.

Immediately, denial sank it's claws into Al's sensitive heart, but the facts were all there. This was no illusion.

He felt the groceries slip from his hands, and set his mug down shakily. It was as if his entire body refused to respond, probably because he refused to believe it.

Edward Elric lay still as stone on the landing, his face was blotched with browning blood and the wood boards upon which he lay were stained a dark crimson. Yet the expression on his face looked almost... happy.

Al stumbled forward like a drunk, his feet shuffling in the dust and his eyes wide with disbelief.

_There's no way this is happening... it can't! Ed said he would **always **be there for me_...

..._And I told him that I would always be there for **him**_

The younger kneeled by his brother, watching numbly as the wind ruffled his golden hair. A moment of tense silence passed before he turned back to face the gypsy, his face was contorted with grief.

"**What happened?!**" he demanded, tears finally spilling over.

Noa smoothed a pleat in her dress; her face looked incredibly calm in spite of the overwhelming scenario. She was utterly spent, there was no more energy left in her for tears.

"I... I don't know," was the quiet reply, "but it was too late to do anything when I found him. There was nothing we could have done Al. I'm sorry..."

Al collapsed against the wall, burying his face in his arm as sorrow engulfed him. Noa's faltering voice nothing but a fading whisper to him.

"..._I'm sorry_."

* * *

_.Risembool._

* * *

"...Edward?" 

He smiled, his golden eyes looking almost watery.

"Is it really... _you_?" Winry was tentative now; she didn't want him to disappear like every other time. So she simply sat where she was, trying (with much difficulty) to not make a move towards him. Winry swallowed hard, wanting nothing more then to help him. But there was a constant dread in her mind that he wasn't real- that he was just a ghost; a memory that would simply vanish at her touch. It was terror that held her frozen, forcing herself to just sit back and watch as Ed struggled towards her.

Ed nodded, still smiling weakly, and attempted to take another step forward. But the task was too much for his frail body and he sunk to his knees. His shuddering breaths filled the dead air. Winry could feel his burning gaze on her face, even though his eyes were veiled by bangs.

"You're** afraid**..." he drew in another rattled breath, "but Winry! Don't you realize? I _remember_ everything!"

There was no reply.

Winry felt detached, as if she were watching this scene from a higher place. It was too surreal. Ed pulled himself forward as far as his strength would allow... outstretched arm reaching forward.

Only when cold metal brushed her cheek did she come back to her senses.

_...He **was** real._

* * *

**A/N**: to be perfectly honest, I have very little idea how I'm going to end this. So, I would like **you** to help me out with **what should happen next** I have my own ideas, but the well is a little dry lately. I need some suggestions.

So _review_! Your ideas could decide the fate of who Ed falls for in the end. Winry or Noa? -evil laugh-


	11. Lullaby

**A/N: **I've made up my mind as to who Ed's going to end up with. But it's not very clear in this chapter, so please bear with me as I continue to toy with your fan girl minds. I can't help it! The reviews are just too fun to read!

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to rewrite the entire thing like three times until I was satisfied with it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

**Lullaby **

Edward Elric felt her small hand in his again as she guided him away from the abyss. The giggles and calls of the gate children had ceased, and instead the air felt still. Nina's braids whirled around as she turned to smile back, but he couldn't bring himself to return the favor.

"_You look sad big brother_." she pursed her lips, intending the statement to be taken as a question. Ed continued to stare at the girl forlornly. Momentarily lost in a wave of memory and sorrow. The initial shock still hadn't worn off, he couldn't speak to her.

Every time his eyes passed over that angelic face he saw that horrid bloodstain in the alley again. It seemed wrong that she would be here _waiting _for him. Edward owed her everything. It was his mistakes that let her die...

"Nina..." He breathed.

She cocked her head to the side, listening intently. But instead of saying anything, Ed crouched down on one knee and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She allowed him this comfort, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"_You have no heartbeat,_" she said after a moment, "y_ou died..._"

"I... fell. I think." He didn't want to think about it, "Why are you still here?"

"_I already told you, remember? I was waiting for you._" She giggled and played with Ed's ponytail absentmindedly.

"But why would you wait for _me?"_

"_It's a surprise! But you'll have to be quick with it because I have to go soon._" She stepped back from the embrace and cupped his face in her hands with a small grin. _"You look different now... more like a grown-up. Now close your eyes and you'll see. No peeking!"_

Nina covered his eyes with her small hands, and Edward felt strangely weightless as she did so. Sounds began to rush into his ears. Sad sounds that he didn't like to hear.

The sound of rain...

The sound of crying...

Then he opened his eyes, and he saw her.

* * *

_.Munich._

* * *

Sobs and heavy sighs were drowned away into nothing by pelting rain. Noa and Al were struggling to move Ed's body. His pale features were unmoving as he was carried down the stairs and across the foyer. It wasn't as easy as it looked though. Automail weighed his body down quite considerably and Noa found herself breathing raggedly with the effort. The decision to move him had been her idea. She knew it was for the best that _she_ take control of the situation rather than Al. The Roma girl had to hand it to him though - he was handling this very well in his grief-stricken state. 

They laid him on a couch near the window. The cold street outside was a blur to Noa. In truth, she found it difficult to believe this was happening. _Ed was **invincible**_, or so she thought. He was so strong and full of life... just hours ago.

He was the only man she had ever met who literally _glowed_ when the sun touched his face. As if he was a God. Now the light on his face was flat and sickly as death's cold fingers drained all pigment from his skin.

_Dying embers are all that is left of you my dear..._ tears that were not his own fell onto his brow, tracing his cheekbone with silver.

Al tore down the white curtains with an urgency Noa had scarcely seen in him before. But one look at his face and she knew he was battling with a terrible sense of shock. He threw the sheet over Ed's body with a grunt, the pale fabric covering him like a shroud. The boy mumbled something about calling a doctor under his breath, and adjusted the sheet.

Suddenly - before it covered his face - Noa stopped him with her hand. She just wanted to look at him for a moment longer... to give her final farewell. Al obviously did not share her sense of sentimentality. He seemed very disturbed by seeing his dead brother's face uncovered.

"Enough." Alphonse pulled the makeshift shroud over Ed's face hurriedly, then turned with a haunted look and disappeared into the back room. He needed to be alone now.

Edward Elric's golden hair soon vanished beneath the white curtain, along with his dark eyelashes and fine features. It was as if the room had grown darker with his absence. Noa leaned against the wall and let her mind succumb to a crashing wave of hysterical grief. It felt good to cry for him. It didn't feel like such a selfish act now.

* * *

_.Risembool._

* * *

He stood at the end of the hallway with a sleepy look on his face. As if he had just woken up from a bad dream. Then his eyes lit up... He saw her, and he smiled. A big, wide, _true_ smile. 

"_Ed_..."

He nodded.

"You're... Really... _here_. Aren't you?" You could hear the awe in her voice as she spoke. Her eyes shimmering with newfound tears as she slowly leaned forward, attempting to get a closer look at her friend. Ever so cautious. Bittersweet emotions churning in her chest.

Ed looked away for a moment, closing his eyes. His face told a story in itself, as if he were hiding some secret from her. Winry had been around him long enough to know when he had something on his mind. But she didn't pay it much attention- she was lost in the moment. "I've missed you. I thought ...I would never see you again. Now you're home again, for good."

He drew in a short, tense breath. The sound visibly damaging any solace Winry had built up at the time.

She was hesitant, "...What's wrong?"

"I- I _can't_. I can't stay."

"But-"

"I ... don't belong here any more Winry."

Bewilderment suddenly flared in her expression and Ed flinched.

"But _why not _Ed?! You're _here_! You're-- You're_ **home**!_" Winry scarcely cried in front of other people, but she was reaching the breaking point soon. Edward felt his heartstrings yank painfully as the last echoes of her strained voice faded into the cold air.

He didn't know how to reply. Words escaped him, which was truly a rare thing - even considering the severity of the present situation.

"I only have so much time left. It's just--" His voice dwindled away to a croak as Winry - out of nowhere - brushed her lips against his. A brief caress that knocked the wind out of his chest. He made a noise of protest in the back of his throat but quickly realized that he liked the feeling. Suddenly, she held his head and kissed him for much longer, sending a crazed thrill through his veins.

"Winry... n-" he mumbled awkwardly, feeling as if he were drowning in hot water. "No! STOP IT!" He pushed her off forcefully, panicking. "I'm **dead.** Get it? You're making this too hard for me! I'm only here because of Nina. _But this... _You have no idea. I want to stay but... I can't, do you understand this? Do you know how HARD it is to..."

He paused, realizing just how much of an impact his words had on Winry, and then continued. The rage in his voice was long gone.

"...To say goodbye... One last time."

A long silence met his words, and then finally Winry straightened up and looked him in the eye. A familiar cockiness burning in her expression. "Edward Elric can't die. He's danced with worse enemies before," a sly smile painted her lips; "I'll always be here waiting. You know that." she murmured, then fiercely wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

He now knew why he was here. It had been Nina's final wish that he see Winry's face one last time. _Nina's final wish... _Ed focused his gaze to the floor, attempting to hide his emotions.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He wanted to stay here forever; to simply melt away in her arms - but the time of judgment was coming. Already he could hear the sound of a girl faintly humming in the distance. It was a warning. Soon Nina would walk with him into the darkness together. With a weary sigh, he sat down against the wall and cradled Winry against his chest. Running his numbed fingers through her hair until she eventually drifted off into sleep.

He still had a few more minutes to live until then.

* * *

The grandfather clock down the hall struck seven bells when Winry finally awakened. She had fallen asleep in the hallway it seemed, and had slept through the night. Scarce light cascaded through the windows as it was still snowing, but strangely - Winry wasn't cold. Suddenly, the blonde sat up straight with a gasp. Memory of the previous night had returned to her. 

"Edward..?"

Slowly, her eyes shifted to look at the object in her lap. A ragged brown overcoat was draped over her to keep her warm, and she held it closely as she wept. It still smelled like him. Lingering traces of engine grease and smoke ... Winry laughed weakly as she remembered teaching him how to oil and care for his Automail despite his whining protests. That must have been ten years ago at least.

"I guess this is goodbye for good then."


	12. Heaven Help Us

Once again I must apologize for a shamefully slow update. Writers block coupled with my busy schedule has given me nearly no time/inspiration to write. But here I am again with the **final chapter** of this fic. DUN DUN DUN!

Enjoy!

* * *

**XII: **Heaven Help Us

* * *

"I don't understand, why can I remember now? Why was I... _alive_ there?" 

Nina looked pleased with herself. "_It was a present ... from me ... that you could see that girl. But your memory is something... special. It has to do with this place."_ She looked at the gates on either side of them casually. "_The Gates are familiar with you, big brother."_ There was something in her voice that seemed out of place, though Ed didn't notice it. He was too busy listening to **what** she was saying.

He almost appeared hopeful. "What do you mean by that?"

_"They love you and hate you at the same time, that's what they tell **me** anyway. Goodness Ed, you're such an idiot. You've played around with the Laws so much that they cannot wait to take you!"_

The voice that had just spoken was definitely _not _Nina's. It was an older woman, with a warm, raspy tone of voice. Ed could never forget that voice...

He felt his blood run cold as he uttered a single word, so quiet that he could barely hear himself. "... Sensei ...?"

Izumi Curtis' boisterous laugh echoed through the abyss, you could tell that in some far off place.. she was smiling.

_"It's about time Edward!"_

* * *

_.Munich._

* * *

Alphonse was near hysterical as he closed the door behind him. It took every last bit of strength for him to not lose his head and start smashing things. Emotions were so much more potent when he was bound to a real body, and he wasn't used to the feeling. He had grown accustomed to living inside that suit of armor and the protection it gave him. 

With shaking hands he reached for the receiver and held it to his ear.

" H-hello? ...Operator?"

But there was no sound, the line was dead. He stepped back - stunned - and watched as the phone clattered to the floor.

Without thinking he slammed his fist into the wall and slid to the ground with quiet sobs. He was startled when a framed picture fell from the wall, jostled loose by the force of his angry outburst. Upon hitting the hardwood floor it smashed, sending shards of glass in all directions. Al lifted his head tentatively and stared at the black and white portrait framed behind cracked crystal. It was of the Landlord and his family. His smiling wife stood beside him holding a little bundle - his son. Al blinked back his tears and leaned forward to grasp the photo to get a better look - but he stopped himself. His eyes glowed strangely in the candlelight and they reflected what he saw with a sinister glow.

A particularly large fragment of glass lay before him and it was like a mirror as he held it closer to his face. It was triangular, almost knife-like in shape, and it was sharp. Al knew this well as he ran a finger along the delicate edge. He didn't even flinch as a tiny ball of crimson began to form on his fingertip.

Hands maneuvered the object in a circle, until he held the point facing toward his chest.

Suicide. He had always thought about it, especially when he lost his body, but the idea of leaving his brother seemed like blasphemy at the time. It was just not an option. Why kill himself when there were plenty of people who wanted to take his life themselves?

But his brother wasn't here anymore, and this time there wasn't a philosopher's stone lying around.

_We just need to live and be content while we can..._

Al clenched his teeth as the memory of Ed's voice bounced around his skull. Without a second thought he tossed the glass away and buried his face in his hands. He was just about to close his eyes when the sudden sound of horrified screaming sliced through the air like a hot knife through butter. Without a second thought or any regard to his own emotions Alphonse leapt to his feet and threw the door open.

"_Noa?!_ What-- What's going on--"

Noa was standing backed up against the wallpaper with her hands to her mouth, frozen in shock. Her hazel eyes were wide and focused on the white shroud spread across the sofa.

There was no body under the sheet. Edward was gone.

* * *

_the .gate/_

* * *

_"Big brother..." _

Nina's voice was fading; Ed could no longer see her.

"Nina?! Wait! Don't go! Don't.. Where are you going?"

_"...love...you." _

"NINA!" He screamed into the great expanse surrounding him, his chest feeling incredibly heavy and hollow at the same time.

_"Are you ready to die then? Nina's waiting for you." _Izumi's voice was all he could hear now.

"N-no! I'm not _ready_... how could I be ready?!" He snarled at her with the same amount of impertinence that he had possessed back when he was young, and Izumi chuckled softly in the distance.

Ed felt shivers race up his spine... something was very wrong. He felt cold, almost deathlike. He could feel the warmth being sucked from his skin. As he looked down at his hands he noticed... he was fading away. Slowly but surely.

"Izumi... could you tell me... what's happening?"

_"I'm helping you out, the **hard** way." _

"What?!"

A piercing screech sliced through the air from inside the gate and Edward clamped his hands over his ears. The world spun sickeningly for a moment, then Edward felt the wind knocked out of him. It felt like all five of his senses had stopped working. He could feel nothing, he couldn't see or hear or smell or touch...

-.-.-.-

The world turned gray, he could hear the rain, and he felt very cold and wet.

Strange...

Normally he would have _hated_ to be in such a condition yet he was happy enough to cry.

* * *

Noa rushed outside into the pouring rain, wild-eyed and frantic. Alphonse looked exhausted standing there inside the building, but he didn't stop her or even bother to raise his voice in protest. He was just as confused, though held a strange look in his face... Something in his eyes that almost looked like hope. 

"Ed? Are you... are you _there?"_ Noa called out into the dark street cautiously. It was clear that she had no idea what was going on and she was beginning to panic even though she was already drained of all energy. "_Edward?!"_

For the longest time there was not a single sound that could be heard except the rain. Al and Noa stood numbly underneath the eaves trough shivering, simply staring with hollow eyes. There were no tears, they were too tired for that, yet a stubborn glimmer of hope held them there... as if simply hoping would bring back the dead.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

".. _Noa_ ? "

The gypsy felt her heart jump to her throat as the two spun around to face the beautiful sound that was Edward Elric's voice.

Like from a dream he emerged from the shadows into the lamplight. His hair and clothes pressed against his skin from the pouring rain, though his eyes were bright and-- _most importantly_... there was **life **to seen behind those honey-gold irises.

The streetlight gave him a warm yellow glow and he literally _sparkled _as he moved to wards them. Even from such a distance down the the street... he was like an angel.

Dead and reborn again. The lucky bastard had a huge grin on his face, you couldn't blame him really.

_'It's too perfect to possibly be real, but I'll take it,' _Noa thought.

Inhibitions were useless at a time like this, so without shame or doubt she ran to him with arms outstretched and tears running down her face. To her surprise he did not reject her- but instead he enveloped her in a warm embrace as the rain pounded down on both of them. Soaking wet and all.

Weakly, Noa beat her fists against his chest until she could no longer lift her arms. Instead she collapsed against him and let him support her. "Are you really here for good this time?" Noa was a whirlwind of emotions as she sobbed into his shoulder, "Are you going to _stay _and not leave _ever_ again? I don't... I don't think I could handle it if you... _left_ for good."

Edward pressed his lips into her hair and sighed, "Is that what you want?"

Noa was about to nod indignantly just as Alphonse stormed over to stand beside her. His hair was practically standing on end with outrage.

Al grabbed his brother by the collar and lifted him clear off the ground, an action that nobody could have predicted from him.

The look on his face was reminiscent of the old Edward's - pure unadulterated outrage. What with the burning eyes and furrowed brow you could definitely see a resemblance between the two.

"What the _hell _was that all about?! Why aren't you dead? Was this all some kind of sick scientific **joke**?!" Al continued to glower at him for a moment before suddenly abandoning his rage and wrapping his arms around Ed's torso, "If you ever **'_die_'** again I'm going to **bury** you in the fucking **ground**, understand? No more crazy wheelchair stunts or..." He blinked slowly and looked down, it had finally dawned upon him that Ed was clearly able to stand without the aid of a wheelchair.

Ed merely laughed and ruffled his brother's hair, flattening it against his skull, "I feel better than I have ever felt in _years_ Al! Good enough to..." he laughed sarcastically as his voice broke suddenly and turned his attention over to Noa again, "I feel good enough to something as crazy as this!"

Noa made a strange noise as she felt cold arms snake firmly around her body to grip her back and neck, she could hardly even let out a gasp before he had pressed his lips against hers. He held it there for a moment and was about to pull away when Noa surprised him as she frantically gripped his shoulders. Her hair was now completely sodden and plastered against her neck, Edward couldn't help but think that it made her look very beautiful, with her hazel eyes simmering and her cheeks flushed with chill. So, like any man would do, he smiled warmly. Rather unaware of the fact that Noa was an emotional train wreck at the moment. He was quite taken by surprise when she suddenly shoved him away furiously. So surprised- in fact- that he tripped over his own feet and fell back onto the ground with wet thud.

"_**You!**_" Noa growled. She simply stood there and pointed at him, so overwhelmed by the whole situation she could barely speak. Ed could do nothing but quake as the angry gypsy towered over him like a thundercloud.

Al was holding his sides laughing.

"I... what?" Ed asked meekly.

Noa knelt down in front of him with a very unimpressed expression.

"There are _so many_ names I could call you..." she sighed heavily and took Ed's face in her hands, tracing his cheekbones with her fingers, "... It's too bad I like you too much. _Way_ too much."

Al muttered in the background, "Just kiss him and get over with it, I'm cold."

* * *

**A/N: **Well... it's all said and done folks. Thank you all for one hell of a ride and for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement.

I would just like to mention that I **do not** in any way consider this fanfic to be of amazing quality and as such I would ask that reviewers refrain from any sort of 'constructive crit'. I _know_ some parts are complete crap. I _wrote_ it so trust me, I know.

What I _would_ like to hear now is **what you _did_ like** so I can keep in mind what aspects I can re-use in other works.

One thing I've learned is that depressing fics are a bitch to write. Never again!

Thanks again for putting up with my rampant procrastination, you're all awesome.

-AmberAshes


End file.
